We're Gonna Be Okay
by lucyb3nson
Summary: They've been through so much. No one could have believed they were finally going to get their chance at a happy ending... Or is it too good to be true? Davina's having issues with the ancestors that causes her to make a life changing choice, Kol knows just how important Davina is to him and he has plans to show her in a permanent way, & a lot more to come is in We're Gonna Be Okay.
1. Chapter 1

We're Gonna Be Okay

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I would own anything involving TO, I'd give the candle budget a lot less than what they have now, brighten up the show because it's hard to see more often times than not, and make sure Kolvina keeps their happy ending.

 **AN:** Okay, I know I have another story I haven't updated in like… a year and if you're a reader from that, I promise I'm going to try and have that fic finished by the end of the summer, as well as this one. RL stuff and lack of Kolvina motivation made me not want to write for a bit, but I'm back and better than ever.

* * *

Davina Claire and Kol Mikaelson were getting out of New Orleans. After a brother's curse to death, a resurrection, then another curse to death and resurrection, they were finally getting out of New Orleans. They'd been through so much just in the years they'd known each other. Neither one of them could quite believe that they were getting the chance to be together after it seemingly like they were never going to get their chance. Guess the Hollow was good for one thing….

Davina had been sentenced to a fate worse than death before Vincent restored the link to the ancestors and made her the gatekeeper. She had been in absolute misery and unending torment before then. In her moments she was able to escape from the other ancestors, she found solace watching over the ones she loved who were in New Orleans like Josh and Marcel… Even if she was rather cross with him and had withheld her resurrection from him, she did still love him like he was her father. She'd been hurt the last time they'd both seen each other before Hope whisked her back to the ancestors for more torment until she was able to get away and hear what Marcel had to say at her grave. She knew Marcel meant well, but it still hurt her. She had told Josh to tell him when he saw Marcel next and ask him not to be too upset with her that she didn't see him before she and Kol left town.

It was something Davina had never really done before. She'd only been in Louisiana before, never ventured outside of the state. She was excited she was getting to do this with Kol. She glanced over sleepily at Kol with a smile on her face as he looked over at her and grinned.

Kol took Davina's hand and held onto it as he drove one handed. He couldn't keep his eyes on her at all times while he was driving, even the wildest Mikaelson wouldn't do that with the person he loved more than anything in the world in the car with him and risk losing her, but he could hold onto her hand.

"Um, Kol," Davina said softly as she felt herself getting sleepier and sleepier, but she was trying so hard to fight off the sleep. She had missed Kol for so long, she didn't want to miss a thing, but her weak state from being resurrected was winning out slowly but surely.

"Yes love?" Kol said as he reeved the engine, going faster than he previously was. He was excited and happier than he'd been in a long time, maybe ever. He thought falling in love with a mortal was dumb; he'd even made fun of Rebekah of it countless times like he did at the Mikaelson ball back in Mystic Falls when she was with that blue eyed boy that Kol had broken his hand, but couldn't recall his name, but being with Davina was the best thing he'd ever known. All his existence, all he'd really wanted was for someone to care about him, but during the 'youthful misadventures' as Kol called his days of being a homicidal maniac to Davina when he was in Kaleb's body, he'd been unable to admit that, even to himself. When he was brought back as a witch, everything changed. He had his high from magic again and he finally had someone who gave a damn about him more than just times when he annoyed them only to stick a dagger in his chest. He couldn't believe how hard Davina tried to save him after he told her about Finn cursing him and how long she tried to get him back. She never did give up on him. That was something he wasn't sure he'd ever be used to. He finally got to repay her for that time she'd tried to bring him back today by doing everything he could to make sure Davina wasn't killed again. His niece had listened to him and unlinked the Hollow and Davina. He was really grateful to Hope.

"Do you have any idea where you want to go first on our 'anywhere, everywhere' adventure?" Davina asked. She knew how well travelled Kol was. Even being daggered as many times as the self-proclaimed worst of the worst Mikaelsons was, he knew the world a lot better than she did and she figured he could come up with a good place for them to start.

They were stopped at a red light near Baton Rouge. They'd traveled this way before, when they were at the hotel room when Kol was trying to charm Davina and he was still at his mother's beck and call, but now they weren't tied to anything that would immediately sending them rushing back to New Orleans. Davina hadn't even noticed that Kol was heading the same way because of how sleepy she was.

"I have some ideas, love. France, Italy, Galápagos Islands, Dominican Republic… maybe compel you and I an island of our own. Davina, I wasn't joking when I said everywhere. You're my girl and my girl's gonna see everywhere," he said, kissing her hand before seeing the light change colors and he turned down a side road to go to the hotel where he first really realized that she did like him even knowing who he truly was and not the gormless teenaged twit who's body he'd been inside of for nearly a year before Finn cursed him to death.

"You'd compel us our own island?" Davina said. She wasn't sure whether she should be surprised by that or not.

"Yes, Davina Claire, I would," Kol said with a smirk upon his face. It wasn't his usual one, it was the one that showed he cared. One that few ever saw. Davina and Rebekah were probably the most familiar with it out of anyone.

Davina thought for a moment. She had never thought she'd be one for compelling, she had helped Cami and Josh from Klaus' compulsion in the past and wasn't a fan of it, but a private island with Kol? No one to bother them or disturb them whatsoever? That sounded like absolute heaven. Sex on the beach, playing around with each other, he could teach her more spells, and just whatever they wanted to do.

"You've got a lecherous look on your face. I like where this is going," Kol said with an even wider smirk as he pulled into the hotel.

Davina playfully shoved his shoulder and said laughing a little, "Even a thousand years old and my boyfriend's only got one thing on his mind."

"It's hard not to have it on my mind whenever I've got the love of my life back. We did only get to have one mind-blowing night together before the ancestors had their way." Kol had been very loving and careful with Davina their first time, but he had become more passionate and wild as the night had gone on.

"Mind-blowing?" She said in disbelief. It showed her inexperience greatly. "Didn't seem like it was all that mind-blowing when I'd woken up in the middle of the night alone… I was pretty sure I'd done something wrong." They had never really had a chance to talk about their first time before Davina's untimely demise. There was always some drama they had to deal with, so the little things like that had been pushed aside.

"Yes, Davina, it was mind blowing. It was the most tremendous night of my life and I look forward to many more like it." Kol had parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition, so he was now looking at the blue eyed beauty who he still was have trouble believing was actually next to him and this wasn't some cruel dream like he'd had since his bite had been cured and he'd been out of the chambre de chasse. He'd had guilt ridden thoughts from even before he'd been bitten, like when he saw Davina's ghost, but the bite had made them really intense before he'd been put to sleep and all the more worse about how much he missed her. He had been utterly broken without Davina Claire in his life now that he had her around and getting the chance to have her again was something he planned on cherishing fully.

Davina's cheeks turned rosey. "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did too, but I wasn't really worried about me enjoying myself with all of your experience." Davina didn't say it in a jealous manner, just matter-of-fact. Kol had been with countless people in his lifetime before her and she had only ever been with him. She had been worried she wasn't good enough and it was a bit funny to her that they were having this conversation five years later when most couples would have had it not long after the fact.

"Davina," Kol said moving his hand to her cheek to stroke it, "No one else compares to you. You're the love of my life. You were the best I've ever had and will have." Kol hadn't really thought about how she might have been feeling when he had left her before the sun came up after their first time together. He had just been concerned about feeding and then he was pissed that Finn was back, but now that he realized how Davina had been feeling, he felt bad that he hadn't done this back then instead of having to make up for it now.

Davina leaned over and kissed him. Kol kissed her back deeply. Every kiss was special for them. They were taking their time with them. They had been so close to never having another kiss from the other. It made everything that much more intense and the realization to appreciate what they had been given.

Davina pulled away after a bit. She didn't want to, but she had need to breathe, so it was a reluctant pull away.

Kol had taken off his seat belt during their kiss and came closer to Davina's side of the car, so he was moving back over the driver's side as she caught her breathe.

"Davina, I'm sorry about –" Kol started to say before looking down biting his lip nervously. "I'm sorry I killed you. I never wanted to hurt. I adore you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I promise you'll never be hurt by my hand again."

Davina looked over at him. She didn't blame him at all for what happened to her. She blamed the ancestors, along with Freya and Elijah for their part in it, for her death. "Kol, it wasn't your fault. You tried everything you could. You moved back into the compound, you made me dagger you – the thing you hate more than anything, you kept running off every time you started getting bad off… Kol, you tried, it just wasn't in your hands to control. The ancestors had to make a damn earthquake happen to undagger you before they could get to me. They wanted me to suffer and blame you because of your past, but it's just another reason for me to hate the ancestors. I love you and I know you wouldn't ever hurt me."

Kol looked at Davina with a few tears forming in his eyes. Davina Claire was some kind of woman and he was so happy that she was his. "Thank you, Davina."

Davina wiped away the tears and said, "Don't thank me, Kol. Just don't blame yourself anymore is all I ask. I'm here; alive and safe, next to my favorite person in the world."

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he never lost her again.

"So back to this island," Davina said slyly. "Where are you thinking you want K and D Island to be?" She yawned a little as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"The island talk can wait until we get you in bed, love." Kol said as he got out of the car and vamp sped over to Davina's side to open her door.

Davina and Kol went inside the motel's office and got a room. Kol asked for room 207, and Davina had looked confused for a moment before remembering that was the room they'd stayed in. The desk clerk had made some stupid remark about how Kol must've pissed off his pretty girl to need two beds and Kol got very angry with him. Had Davina not been there to be his voice of reason, he probably would have killed the guy, but he let him go with not even a broken bone.

"You're always saving my ass, darling. You're going to grow tired of it one of these days," Kol said as he walked with Davina to their room, hand and hand.

Davina shook her head and said, "I happen to like saving your ass. I'm never going to get tired of it or you."

"It is a very nice ass, isn't it?" he said as he pulled his hand away from hers and walked away a bit to strut a bit to show off his ass.

"I don't know, I haven't seen it for a long time. Might need a refresher before I answer that," Davina said as she went up to room 207 while Kol came up behind her and kissed her neck. "That can certainly be arranged, darling," he mumbled against her neck before kissing it some more.

"Kol," she moaned out lightly. "Let's get inside before you have your way with me," she said, walking away from Kol trying to move inside the motel room that they had last been inside of six years before.

Kol shut the door to the motel room and picked up Davina in a quick flash. He put her on the bed and said, "Now can I have my way with you?" He looked so hopeful and anxious, almost like it was his first time instead of that being long ago.

She yawned a little before she was able to respond. She nodded at him before unbuttoned his buttons on his shirt.

He wondered if she was too tired for a moment. A resurrection was a lot for a body to handle. He knew that quite well, but the little witch seemed like she was more than okay with losing a bit more sleep to make love to him.

Davina had moved on from unbuttoning his shirt to kissing his neck and she'd hit the spot that made his eyebrows go up and that was it for him. Any thoughts he had about her being too tired were pushed aside. He tugged her back on the bed, kissing her deeply as he took her jacket off.

It wasn't long at all before the clothes were thrown about the room and Kol and Davina were in their own little world just consumed by their love and the happiness of being together again. The only noises that could be heard were the moans from the Original vampire and the little witch back from the dead, the creaking of the bed, and the loud toad that seemed to be right outside of room 207.

Awhile later, Kol kissed Davina's shoulder as she started falling asleep during their cuddling. "Davina, I hate to do this after what you told me, but I have to go feed. I'll be back long before you get up," he said softly to her.

"Okay Kol," she said in a sleepy tone that he knew she was almost asleep. She fluttered her eyes open for a moment to say, "I love you, Kol. Thank you for today."

Kol kissed her forehead before looking into her sleepy eyes to say, "Davina Claire, while I hope I don't have to save you nearly as much as you have me, I'd do anything in the world for you and I will prove that for as long as you'll let me."

Davina smiled sleepily as she shut her eyes again. "What if I say forever?"

Kol didn't respond to her as she was making the little noise she does when she sleeps. Davina always said it wasn't a snore, but Kol knew it was a light snore. Kol couldn't talk though. He snored a lot louder than she did.

Kol put on his clothes before venturing outside. He smelled of sex, but he didn't want to go into the trunk and pull out his bag when he was about to make a mess of his clothes. He was a messy feeder. He always had been the type to get blood all over himself when he fed. He hadn't grabbed any blood bags before he had left. He was trying to get out of New Orleans with his girl as soon as possible before Klaus changed his mind and decided to dagger him for the umpteenth time.

He'd considered making the obnoxious desk clerk his meal, but once he heard the screams from the bar nearby, he went over there and found someone attacking a girl who looked about Davina's age. He drained the attacker of their body before going to the girl. "Are you okay?" he asked to the frightened young woman as his vamp face went away. She looked like she didn't know whether to run or scream. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." Kol offered her his hand and pulled up off of the ground, he then compelled her to forget about her attack and his involvement.

Kol went to the car after he left the girl. He got his bag, which hadn't been moved since he'd been in New Orleans, he had wanted the bag in the truck for a quick getaway, and Davina's, which was a lot of stuff from the attic.

He went back inside the motel room quickly before anyone spotted him with the blood all over his shirt.

He figured he'd showered before he got back in bed with Davina, who was tossing and turning quite a bit. Kol heard her murmuring something about Kara in her sleep. She was dreaming of the ancestors. A nightmare. He was familiar with those. Kol couldn't leave her to shower like this. He took off his shirt and his pants, so he wouldn't get any blood on her as he crawled back into bed with her.

"Davina, it's okay. It's only a nightmare," he said. She had started shaking as soon as he got on the bed.

"NO! Stop! Please! I'm sorry, Kara! Mom, please help me! Van! Kaleb! Eva! Monique!" she was pleading in her sleep. It broke Kol's heart to see her suffering like this.

"Davina, please wake up. It's only a dream. I'm right here."

"Stop! Ariane! Please! I'll do anything. Leave me alone, Genevieve." She was crying a little. Kol didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to break her out of this. This seemed like it was more than just a nightmare. It felt like they were still torturing her.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but Davina woke up looking small and frightened. "It's okay, love," he took her in his arms. "You're safe now. You're alive."

Davina sniffled on his shoulder. "Kol, I can't ever be safe from them. Not as long as I'm a witch. They still can get to me. I'm a French Quarter Witch, so even if I'm away from New Orleans, they can get in my dreams." She looked scared to death. She hated the ancestors more than anything. Ones who had been nice to her when they were alive had turned cruel when they listened to the ancestors for so long. Even Kaleb and Ariane, who had both been nice and help at first, but then the ancestors made them think she was the worst of the worst witches, so they had joined in the torture instead of helping her.

"So what are you saying, Davina?" He felt like he knew what she was saying, but he didn't want to put any words or thoughts in her head. If she wanted what he thought she was getting at, he'd do it for her. He knew she'd miss the magic, just like he always would, but nothing would change about his feelings for her.

"I think I need to become a vampire." Davina wasn't sure of what she could do besides become a vampire that would make the ancestors would leave her alone. Davina could also be with Kol until the end of time if she was a vampire while she would only have a limited amount of years as a witch if she didn't do the age slowing spell, but even that she would eventually die out.

"Are you sure, Davina? Once you become a vampire, there's no going back."

Davina looked into his eyes nervously. She was trying to figure him out. "Will you still feel the same way about me without magic as you do now?"

"Davina Rose Claire, my adoration for you isn't because you're a witch. I'm in love with you and it doesn't matter if you're a witch, vampire or even a zombie – you're my girl and I'm always going to feel that way."

Davina looked relieved before she kissed him. "Okay, can we wait until I'm strong enough to make myself a daylight ring, then you turn me?"

Kol nodded. "It's your choice when you change, love." He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and said, "You're going to be my first sire this time around."

Davina smiled as she adjusted herself so that she and Kol were now cuddling. "You haven't turned anyone since I brought you back?"

Kol shook his head, "No, I was too busy with Mikaelson drama, dealing with the curse and being with you to have time to think of changing someone else and then after I was cured of Marcel's bite, I've had Mikaelson drama and being angsty over you to occupy my time."

"I'm glad I'm the first this time around," Davina snuggled into him more. She was still sleepy and the only way she was going to get any sleep is if she was in his arms.

"Me too, darling." Kol kissed her forehead before leaning back himself and trying to fall asleep. "I can't wait to spend forever with you."

Soon the two fell asleep and she didn't have any more nightmares about the ancestors while she was wrapped in Kol's arms… at least not as intensely as the one had been that she had experienced before.

* * *

 **AN:** So there's the first chapter! I might put a chapter or two up with the muse I have for this before the finale, but I kind of want to see how Kol comes back to see if I want to incorporate it into this fic or not before doing much more. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you all to have reviewed, favorited  & followed this story. It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying it! Please note I haven't watched 412 yet, but I believe when everyone finds out the Hollow is in Hope is from that are the day after Kol and Davina's adventure began? Idk, but I moved it up a week from Davina's resurrection.

It had been one week since Davina's resurrection and they started on their adventure. Davina had talked Kol into taking her to Disney World before they left the United States and they'd really enjoyed themselves there.

Kol was surprised with how much he had enjoyed the modern day attraction. There were some things about modern times he enjoyed: the accessibility to music, the ease of traveling places quickly instead of taking months to make the same journey and many other reasons, but Disney hadn't appealed to him. He knew how much Davina liked Disney movies, almost as much as she did Practical Magic, which was her favorite movie of all time, so he wanted to try and enjoy it for her sake but by the first day, he was acting like a little kid himself instead of just one of many guys reluctantly at Disney World because of their partner.

Davina had been pretty surprised when she got Kol to agree to go to Disney World for a few days before heading out of the United States. She had really had a lot of fun at the park. She had felt like a little kid again… or maybe for the first time ever, she did, since her mother had treated her poorly even before the Harvest happened that never really allowed her to have the normalcy she had craved for so long in her life. She was accepting her life as a twice-resurrected Harvest girl (who was soon to be a vampire) with an Original vampire for a boyfriend was never going to be normal, but Josh's comments comforted her when she was saddened that her life would never truly normal like she had wanted. She was going to have a good life now. It shouldn't matter that she didn't get that chance at normal, but traveling the world with her boyfriend did feel pretty normal if she did say so herself, so she couldn't completely hate the fact that her life had never come to pass as the normal one she'd once wanted more than anything else.

She'd been sending a lot of pictures and goofy videos to Josh and Marcel while at Disney World, per his request to keep him updated with their travels. She'd had a lengthy phone conversation with and now they were on better terms again. He was upset she hadn't seen him before; which she understood, they'd been through so much together, but she promised she would see him next time she and Kol were in New Orleans and that seemed to satisfy him for the time being. Josh had been really happy that his always serious friend was able to let loose and have fun with her boyfriend, while Marcel was happy about Davina being resurrected and getting out of New Orleans, she felt like there was still some resentment about who she was completely in love with, but he didn't say anything about that, so neither did she.

Davina and Kol had barely been away from each other while they were at Disney World. They could barely keep their hands off of each other while at the theme park. They'd received some irritated looks from parents because of that inability, especially giving Kol the look, because he was the one usually starting something. He would lean on her shoulder, start tickling her or just a million different things that made her giggle, blush and more than a few times in the lines, moan. Kol had really been pleased with himself when he got her moaning in public, but it just made Davina turn bright red and apologize to the people who were giving them dirty looks about his behavior. "I can't take him anywhere," she'd say to them with a laugh before moving up in line.

Davina and Kol had been figuring out things about each other during their time at the theme park. Like Davina was a huge fan of the water rides and she couldn't get enough of 'It's a Small World', which annoyed Kol to no end because that was probably his least favorite ride in the entire park. He had grumbled about it the first time being beside Davina, but then he had opted to go and get food or figure out another ride to get in line for while Davina had her fun in the ride that she'd been in probably three or four times each day they'd been at the park. Kol had been a fan of the roller coasters and the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, even though he did have historical inaccuracies that he complained about and Davina had to quiet him down about when others started noticing him speaking a bit too passionately and knowledgeable about the subject.

Overall, they had had a marvelous time at the theme park, but they were both excited to go somewhere else now. Davina was just packing up her things in their hotel room in Disney World and finishing up a conversation with Vincent on the phone when Kol walked into the hotel room, also on the phone. She assumed it was Rebekah, since she was the one he'd been talking to the most, but once she hung up with Vincent, she looked at him and try and figure out what was wrong. She could tell by his expression something wasn't okay and it made her worry.

"Bex, what's the point in me going to New Orleans? You lot have all the help you need. Freya and Vincent can do the spell. Davina's not going to be involved and I'm not going back. Tell Nik he'll have to wait and shove the dagger in my chest another time," Kol said angrily before hanging up the phone.

"Kol, what's the matter with your family?" she asked, concerned. Davina might not have liked the majority of Kol's family, but family was family and she knew quite well how Kol felt about them, even if he didn't speak of it all that often.

Davina still hadn't been turned into a vampire yet. She was still a witch who was having awful nightmares, but she had just fully felt like her strength had been restored and she didn't want to transition at Disney World, when she could potentially loose control and slaughter a lot of innocent kids, so she figured she'd wait until the next place on their adventure around the world before turning.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with, darling. They've got it handled."

"Kol, I thought we talked about this. We're not keeping anymore secrets from each other. We've lost too much from kept secrets."

Kol knew what Davina was saying was true. He'd withheld about the death curse Finn put on him until hours before his death and he'd done basically the same thing with his second curse, only change was adding Lucien to the mix to tell Davina instead of Kol saying it to her, so he relented and said, "The Hollow's in Hope. They have to get her out soon or she'll be in her body permanently." He looked concerned, but not as bothered as he should have been about his niece potentially being lost forever due to some ancient witch coming back from the dead. He figured as he said, that his family would solve the problem before it actually happened. "Bex said Nik's still ticked I was helping the Hollow and I know what that means." Kol had started figuring out over his last couple of daggerings when he might have it happen and he always tried to get away, but Klaus and Elijah always got to him before he did except the one time he was able to reason with Klaus. Fox boy Mikaelson knew that Niklaus would have done the same thing had he been able to bring back Camille and there was no one who could have told him otherwise. "I'm not staying in a box for an unknowable amount of time when I could be showing you more of the world, Davina Claire," he touched her face and his looked softened as he spoke.

"But Kol –" Davina said with her signature weight of the world on her shoulder's look upon her face. She didn't feel good about this at all. Hope was innocent. If his family needed him, she wanted him to go. She could wait awhile on their adventure. "I wouldn't let you be in a box. I'd pull out in a second and make Klaus pay for daggering you for the billionth time."

"No, Davina. I'm not going. I promise you, I'm not worried about my family, they will figure it out on their own." His look and words slightly comforted her, but she still wasn't sure it was right not to go. "They don't need the leper of the family around to help them when my thanks will be a dagger. I've got you and I'm not abandoning our travels to go traipsing back to them and help out."

"If you're sure, I'll trust you on this, but if you change your mind, let me know and we'll be on the next plane to Louisiana."

Kol looked relieved as she relented. He kissed her cheek before saying, "I won't change my mind, darling, but thank you for the offer. Your kindness to my family with how much they've wronged you will never cease to amaze me."

"I love you, Kol, and I generally don't wish your family any harm, but don't make me out to be some saint, alright?" Davina knew she was no saint. She never claimed to be, but the ancestors liked reminding her every single thing she'd ever done that could be perceived as a bad thing to some, when others might think it'd be justified. Even when she had attempted to sacrifice Klaus for the greater good, she was still shamed for that by them. "I've done things to them too. Trapping Finn in his body, trying to desire Elijah and succeeding with Klaus… and just a lot. I understand why they don't like me, especially Klaus, but I'd never wish harm to Hope. She's innocent and something Klaus actually managed to do right in the world."

"You trapped Finn in his body for revenge, Davina. He deserved it after what he did to me – to us – the first go-round of our going steady. Elijah and Klaus –" Kol hadn't realized he'd put Davina up on a saintly pedestal until this conversation and the look on his face showed that it dawned on him in that moment, "Okay, I see what you're saying – maybe I do make you out to be a bit of a saint, but darling, compared to my family, you are innocent still by an extraordinary measure."

"All pedestals have to fall down sometime, Kol. Are you still going to feel the same way about me once it does for you?"

"Darling, it doesn't matter what you do, I will love you until the end of time. You know what I think of always and forever with my family – it's a load of bosh until they want to use it on me – like Rebekah just tried to do, but for once in my life, I have someone I believe in the 'always and forever' vow with and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

Davina leaned up and kissed him deeply once he said that. "You're my 'always and forever' too, Kol," she said once she pulled away.

Kol smirked happily and said, "Always and forever's never sounded so good." He moved away from his short girlfriend to go over to his bag and take something out of it discreetly. "I wasn't planning on doing this now, I had a pretty well thought out plan once we got to Monaco what I was going to do, but it feels right now," Kol said mysteriously as his girlfriend looked confused over at him, trying to figure out just what her original vampire boyfriend was up to.

Kol walked back over to Davina with a dark blue velvet box in his hand that the little witch spotted and her heart began racing as she figured out what he was doing.

"Davina Rose Claire, I never thought I'd ever find someone to love. I made fun of Rebekah countless times over the millennium for her attempts at finding it. It truly seemed like a pathetic way to try and cling to her mortally," he said the bit about his favorite sibling with a shake of his head. Even though he had Davina and believed in the idea of love his sister sought out for the majority of her mortality, he still didn't like how his sister made herself out to be a strumpet in order to try and find love.

"It didn't seem possible for someone to love me or them love me back, so I just went about my youthful misadventures and acted like that didn't bother me." Kol looked unbothered by this, but the passion in his eyes for the greatest love of his love was overwhelmed to Davina. She started forming tears somewhere around when Kol said it didn't seem possible for someone to love him. That broke her heart. She loved Kol more than anything and she had for a long time, much longer than she had been able to admit to his face for the first time when he was a ghost.

"I didn't care when I died the first time that I didn't have some great, epic love crying their heart out because of my death, but it broke my heart seeing you weep for me." He looked somber as he thought about his death in Kaleb's body, even after six years, Davina's crying face still lingered in his mind from that death. It was permanently etched in his memory.

"It seems crazy because we didn't know each other at all then, but from the moment I saw you bringing back to life those flowers outside the church, you gave me something I never knew I needed or that I truly wanted and I've not been able to get it off of my mind since then. It's only become more intense since I've come to know the person you are – the amazing woman who fights with all of her heart and being for what she wants. I've known far too much time without you and when I had you, I lost you, I don't ever want that to happen again. I'm in love with you, Davina, and it would be the greatest honor in the world if you say yes to this question I'm about to ask -" Kol said, going on his long speech and making his girlfriend cry in the process from happy tears. Even the wildest Mikaelson was forming tears in his eyes from the overwhelming feelings from the moment. It was something so special, something he was so certain would never happen to him, but Davina Claire changed everything for him.

"You don't need to ask me – yes, Kol, I'll marry you," she said quickly getting out the words before he was able to continue his own, bending down to kiss her new fiancé who was still bending on one knee for his proposal.

He kissed her back deeply and wiped her tears from her face while having the biggest grin he'd probably ever had in his life upon his face.

Kol slipped the ring on her finger and Davina inspected it. It was a vintage 14k rose gold engagement ring that fit perfectly on her finger. "It's perfect, Kol. Thank you," she said as she looked away from her ring to Kol, who probably would be unable to wipe the smile off of his face if he would make an attempt at it.

"I've carried the ring around since you resurrected me… well almost as long as since you resurrected me," he admitted. "That was one thing I did when I left you that morning. I found a ring shop and had them fix that one for you. It wasn't ready until the day of your funeral and I lost it after I went and picked it up when I realized you'd never get to wear it. My witchy sister got most of my rage, but it's not like she made it any better for herself with desecrating more of the dead when I came back."

"I'm glad you kept it, Kol. It's just… perfect. Just like you and me, it's just the right fit." Davina kept looking from the ring to Kol's face with this excited look like nothing else in the world mattered, but how happy she was right now. She then changed her look to one of more curiosity as something dawned on her, "What was your proposal plan for Monaco?"

"Now why would I go and tell you something I might still do?"

Davina looked at Kol with a puzzled look as she kind of laughed, "Why would you do that when you have me forever?"

"I'm used to making impulsive decisions," he started off by saying, "but I've had this in mind for years now and I think it'll be a much more spectacular story than me impulsively doing it now. You'll like it a lot better than telling everyone you got engaged in a Disney World hotel room. You're absolutely marvelous and you deserve a proposal as marvelous as you are," Kol caressed her cheek. He looked like he was in more bliss than he'd ever known in his life. He wasn't thinking about his family scrambling to get the Hollow out of Hope, all he was thinking about was the pretty blue eyed witch in front of him. "Maybe I'll just propose to you in every country we go to," he said in a tone that Davina was unsure if he was joking or not.

"Kol, I'm fine with this proposal," she said in a sure of herself voice. "You don't have to go out of your way with extravagant things to show me you love me. I know you do and I'm so happy I'm going to marry you."

"Davina, are you certain? You shouldn't have to be fine with a proposal when you could have the best of the best." Kol was mad with himself that he had ruined the idea he'd thought about since before his death in Kaleb's body, but was finally getting to put it to use now. He didn't want her to feel cheated out of a proposal because of his impulsiveness. He brushed a piece of Davina's hair back behind her ear. "I'm so happy you're going to marry me, Davina Claire." He looked really happy, Davina was certain this was one of the happiest times she'd seen him as he was certain the same thing of her.

She grabbed her phone and quickly took a picture of his happy look before letting it sink in what she had just agreed to. Marrying Kol, she was absolutely fine with, but with a marriage to Kol, she'd be officially taking on the Mikaelson name and their enemies and that was something else.

"Would you be alright if I kept my name?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She loved Kol Mikaelson more than anything, but taking on the name of the family who'd hurt her so many times was a lot to consider.

"I was thinking I'd go by Kol Claire," he replied in a joking manner.

"Kol, this isn't the time for your jokes or our banters."

"But darling, our witty banters are one of my favorite things about our relationship."

"Not the time, be serious for five minutes and then we can have as many banters before we go to sleep as we can fit in."

Kol reluctantly relented on the banter to say, "I see why you're apprehensive of it. My family and their enemies would be a lot for anyone to take on, but I believe in us, Davina. None of my family's enemies will get to you or my family for that matter. Not with me around."

"So no way out of me taking your name?" she asked, not appreciating that he didn't answer her question and just gave her a roundabout answer.

"Davina, I'd like for you to take my name, but if you'd rather not, I can still call you Davina Claire and that does have a certain ring to it," he said, moving from where he was to sit next to her on the bed. "Davina Mikaelson has a nice sound to it too, though, don't you think?" he said, mumbling against her ear as he kissed her neck.

"How about a hyphened name? Davina Claire-Mikaelson? Will that be okay or will only Davina Mikaelson suffice?" she asked as she tried to focus on settling this over getting caught up in Kol's neck kisses.

"Davina Claire-Mikaelson, I like that a lot, love," Kol said with a smile against her neck before giving her more kisses.

"I do too," she said with a smile before giving in to Kol's kisses. They could make love on more time in the Disney World hotel room before leaving on their next adventure.


End file.
